<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold &amp; Silver by CalvinHGatsby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091488">Gold &amp; Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby'>CalvinHGatsby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gymnastics RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinHGatsby/pseuds/CalvinHGatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra “Aly” Raisman felt like she was top of the world after bringing home medals fromthe 2012 summer olympics in London. Her world is turned upside down when she meets an up &amp; coming gymnast named Simone Biles. As the two gymnasts prepare for the 2016 summer Olympics in Rio, they must come face to face with their desire to win gold and their growing feelings for each other. Due to those who think that the world isn’t ready for homosexual elite gymnasts, Aly and Simone must keep their love a secret while they try to explore their new found feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandra “Aly” Raisman/Simone Biles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold &amp; Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story because I think that Simone and Aly have great chemistry. If you told me that they were a couple, I would believe you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">August, 2013. 2013 US Championships. Hartford, Connecticut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">(Aly’s POV)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">Alexandra “Aly” Raisman was attending the US gymnastic championships and she was enjoying watching all of the other gymnasts. She had come to reunite with her former teammates: the Fierce Five and had given a speech the previous day. Aly smiled as she remembered all of the fun that they’d had in London. Hopefully, they would be able to make more memories at Rio in 3 years. As she watching all of the gymnasts compete, Aly saw one of her former teammates: Makayla Maroney running up to her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">“Aly!” she exclaimed as the two girls gave each other a bear hug.</p><p class="p3"><br/>“Hey Mack, I was wondering when you were gonna show up.” Aly said as she squeezed the life out of her teammate.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Who do you think is gonna win?” McKayla inquired as she joined Aly in observing the events.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I dunno, I think this one girl named Katelyn Ohashi has a good chance.” Raisman replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“No way, I think that Simone Biles is gonna win.” Maroney argued. Aly had heard of Simone Biles before. She was in the running for the 2016 US Olympic gymnastics team and a friend had given Aly her phone number. The two had been texting for a while and Simone had wanted to meet Aly when she came down to the championships. Finally, the announcement was made that Simone’s performance was up next. Aly watched as a young woman came out onto the floor. Her dark skin glistened in the light and she was wearing a pink and silver leotard. Aly felt butterflies racing around in her stomach at the sight of her. Simone first performed a beam routine and then her floor routine was just amazing. Aly was amazed how this girl was under five feet and yet was so skilled at her routines. The former US team captain was completely mesmerized. McKayla was watching her friend and it was obvious that Aly was crushing hard on Simone. After the events were finished, everyone was waiting for the winners to be announced. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Hey Aly!” McKayla exclaimed. “Simone wants to meet you.” Aly turned to see the bubbly gymnast run up to her and give her a huge bear hug. Aly felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt Simone’s muscles around her. She returned the embrace and the two girls stayed that way for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You inspire me,” Simone said once the girls had finally broken their hug. “When I was watching you at the Olympics, I thought hmm, she’s got boobs, so do I! And she’s not that great on bars, neither am I! If she can make it, maybe I can too!” Aly was so flattered at this amazing gymnast wanting to be like her. She tried to hide the streak of crimson that was surly appearing on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I think you’re gonna do all right,” she said with a laugh. Before they could continue the conversation, Simone’s coach called her over. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I gotta go, but I’ll text you later!” Simone promised as she ran off to her coach. As Aly watched her leave, McKayla came up to her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Oh my God...her?” McKayla asked in disbelief. “You like her?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Come on Mack, I just met her,” Aly argued.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I saw that look on your face.” McKayla pointed out. “You were undressing her with your eyes.” Aly just shook her head plafully and walked off, after she found herself in the girl’s bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and slumped to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Holy shit...” Aly whispered to herself. “I want her...” </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>